shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soyokaze/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Like many of the other Hakuri children, she is naturally born with enhanced strength compared to a human woman. Soyokaze can hold your own against opponents that she faces, is able to stand her ground against attacks and or blasts. Enhanced Speed Soyokaze famous as one of the fastest creatures in the world, because of her ability to “ride” the winds that she creates and manipulate. She has the winds lift up off of the ground, to give her the appearance that she can dodge attacks with such speeds. With own graceful movements, she can easily dodge attacks from blades, guns and even most Devil fruits powers even though herself doesn’t technically have Devil Fruit powers. She only relies on her wind manipulation to her do such feats. Immense Durability Like many of the other children, Soyokaze has immense Durability with fighting. Her own skin was created to act much like armor for herself; this is because of her own powers. The winds she controls often would cut up opponents and the winds would do this to her as well, because they couldn’t tell the difference. In Demetrius’s image of her, she is said to have one of the hardest skins in the world. Being able to match the durability of the Inoshihshi Inoshishi no Mi, Model: Demon Boar’s skin. Agility Soyokaze is highly agile much like Fredric, she is able to jump and do other such feats. She owes her agility to her wind manipulation, again much like her speed she rides the winds. The winds getting behind her and helping her stay in the air longer, giving her the illusion of gliding as she moves. Since Demetrius’s image of her was to be that of a Kabuki dancer she is able to have such graceful movements. Intelligence Soyokaze has shown her intelligence time and again, she is very adapted to many different kinds of situation. Finding at least two or three faults with others battle plans and strategy, she has been said to even have outwitted Demetrius here and there. She was taught by Demetrius, always keeping her intelligence always sharp and alert. Marksmanship Soyokaze is a naturally talented marksman, but never have handled a gun before; she relies on her wind blades. That she creates from her fan, firing a crescent shaped blade which has deadly results. She is able to compete with even the master gun users; she has been seen to have used her winds to redirect a bullet back at its owner. Swordsmanship Again like her marksmanship skills, Soyokaze has rarely picked up a sword. But it has been seen that there is a hidden blade in her fan and she has been able to have turned her fan into a whole sword as well. Her skills with a sword have not fully been understood yet, but such skills that have been seen is a Chinese style. With quick and strong jabs and slashes, although the reason why she rare picks up a sword. Is the fact that is never really good at close hand to hand combat, thus why she is such a better longer ranged fighter. But when needed she can handle herself with a sword and hold her own against most swordsmen. Haki Soyokaze has a very interest way of how she learned haki, she learned it mostly by herself. But with teaching from Demetrius, she perfected her haki skills to near master levels. Kenbunshoku Haki Soyokaze has shown to be a very expert level in this type of haki, having learned this by herself. Taking her 7 of her 8 years of life to get to the level that she is at now. Busoshoku Haki This haki was the easiest for Soyokaze to learn, she learned this one on her own. She has a master level in this type, to the point where she gets little to no damage in battle Haoshoku Haki This type of haki is one of the rarest, but Demetrius was one of the lucky few who had it. Naturally those are who are born from their own version and this type was rather hard to learn. Soyokaze is at an expert level in this type. She is still trying to perfect this haki, as she goes through more battles and such. Singature Skills Wind Manpulation Soyokaze’s main skill is the ability of wind manipulation this allows her to generate powerful gusts of wind from her fan that she constantly carries with her. These bursts of air can vary in intensity and range depending on the width of the blast. Wide ranged bursts of air can reach speeds nearly equal to hurricane winds easily blowing away enemies and projectiles, while narrowing the burst of air will result in a spiraling reinforced stream capable of piecing weak armor. By producing a thin current of air from her legs soyokaze can also "ride " allowing her to maneuver faster. Soyokaze seems to not really name her own techinques, but there are some that still have been unseen yet. *'Wind Blades'- Soyokaze waves her fan directly at the enemy, firing away a plethora of crescent-shaped wind blades that can pierce skin, among other things.This is her most common attack, in which can have deadly results to anyone caught in the winds. *'Wind God's Rage'- Soyokaze summons several tornadoes to distract and attack her enemies. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as slam them into other objects. This is also good for creating a quick cover for escaping and such, she was seen to be able to pick up small builds and ships. *'Wind Drill'- Soyokaze with fire a spiraling whirlwind as it comes at opponents, in a drill like movement. The can be a very useful counter attack on her part, she can user this to break through even the most prefect of defenses. *'Wind Armor'- Soyokaze can create an armor of wind which not only increases her defenses, but also augments her destructive power. *'Wind Pull'- Soyokaze can create a vacuum like whirlwind to pull opponents, objects and other things to her. *'Wind Push'- Soyokaze can create a vacuum like whirlwind to push opponents, objects and other things away from her. *'Hell Flames-' This attack could only work where there is a source of fire; Soyokaze can add her winds to the fire. Making the flames increase and she can manipulate where they would go and spared at what rate she wishes. She also has been seen to use her Wind Blades, Wind God’s Rage and most wind attacks with the flames. Adding much more damage, but the weakness is that it needs a source of fire to use said techniques. *'Sands Rage-' These attacks could only work where there is a source of sand; Soyokaze can add her winds to the sand. Making the sands increase and she can manipulate where they would go and spared at what rate she wishes. She also has been seen to use her Wind Blades, Wind God’s Rage and most wind attacks with the sands. Adding much more damage, but the weakness is that it needs a source of sands to use said techniques. *'Water’s Blessings'- These attacks could only work where there is a source of water; Soyokaze can add her winds to the water. Making the waters increase and she can manipulate where they would go and spared at what rate she wishes. She also has been seen to use her Wind Blades, Wind God’s Rage and most wind attacks with the water. Adding much more damage, but the weakness is that it needs a source of water to use said techniques. Also another weakness of this is that if she is not careful she can take the risk of falling into the water and coming to the standard weakness of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. *'Wind Blossoms Cover'- This is rather more of a''' cover move for Soyokaze, she will create a gust of wind that will pick up leaves, blossoms sand or such. Creating a smoke screen or fog where she can do a number of options in dealing with others or opponents. *'''Water Blessing’s Illusion- Soyokaze will gather wind with water droplets in it, as the wind and water droplets spin. It will spin at such a fast rate it will create a reflection like a mirror of Soyokaze used to confused opponents. This is often used with the wind blossoms cover, often creating illusions of herself in the fog or leaves to throw opponents off. *'Wind Striking Blade'- Soyokaze will use her winds to pick up a blade and have that blade look as if it was floating in mid air. To help her in combat, she can manipulate the blade as she has a distraction while she can summon more winds. *'Thousand Wind Striking Blades'- This is an advanced technique of the wind striking blade, were Soyokaze will pick up to one thousand blades with her winds. From the surrounding area, she then can give a barrage of blades to strike at opponents. *'Fire God’s Wrath'- Soyokaze seems to have an unlimited supply of Sutras (paper tags), which is enchanted with a special attack. Soyokaze will create a whirlwind to surround her opponent, and then she will throw up to one hundred Sutras into the air getting mixed into the winds. At her command the sutras will explode and create a great explosion in the whirlwind damaging the opponent with massive burns. *'Ice God’s Wrath'- Soyokaze will water into the air and then sending the water up into the atmosphere thus freezing it. She can turn the water in extreme sharp ice sickles, which as the fall to the earth. Her winds can caught and keep them a float in the air, Soyokaze can then fire them at an opponent as a projectile. She has an endless supply of said sickles and can do this as many times as she wishes. *'Ice God’s Breath'- This allows Soyokaze to create an extremely cold wind, as the wind is blasted at objects, opponents and other things. The water on these objects and such will quickly freeze and then in turn keep said object or whatever in place. This works very nicely against some projectiles, she fires her ice winds at the projectile. In turn freezing it, then it stops in mid-air and falls breaking like ice. *'Iron Maiden'- This is one of Soyokaze’s more mysterious techniques and has proven to be one of her most deadly. She will summon a whirlwind to engulf the opponent, as the whirlwind picks up speed the opponent will be lifted up off the ground. Then using her thousand wind striking blades, she will send them shooting out at the opponent in the whirlwind. Giving the appearance of an inside out iron maiden, as the blades and swords stabbed and pierced in vital spots. She can do this move in many different ways; Soyokaze has shown to have done this move on a whole crew of pirates to a single opponent. Making nearly impossible to dodge or escape this move, she has stated that no one has survived this attack. *'Corpse Control'- this is rather a more disturbing technique she has at her use, Can control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning (although this is never actually witnessed) and of course distracting or injuring Soyokaze as she would then flee and the attack would end. When her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. Soyokaze explains the format for this attack is rather simple and unique way of doing it. She explains that there is two ways of controlling say corpses. The first is with a much older corpse much like bones and such, she uses the winds to lift them up and control them. While with a fresher corpses she has a much harder time control them. She will force air into opened wounds of the fresh corpses, giving it a balloon affect. Such as manipulation the air in the body to make it move as if they were still alive, she has gotten so good at manipulating the corpses. To the point where with fresh corpses she can make it speak, manipulating the air through the lungs and respiratory system of the body. Other Skills Soyokaze has shown to have other abilities, mostly different tricks she has learned from either herself or from Demetrius. She has also commented that she is a “sorceress”, she it seems that she has some minor skills in this and other “tricks”. She has shown to have used haki in many of these techniques, such illusion casting and other things. *'Flight of the Wind Goddess'- Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and fly off, it is her main form of transportation as she does not have the power to teleport like Demetrius or some other of the hakuri children. From this feather she can observe and follow both friend and foe, as well as attack and defend if need be. It is possible to fall off the feather, as demonstrated by Soyokaze when she nearly fell into the seas. But the feather acts on its own, which came and saved from falling in and the feather has shown to be able to enlarge on its own. Saving Soyokaze from any danger or such, if injured she can call it out and pick her up then escape. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages